Movie Night
by AlysanyeEbony
Summary: What happens when The Avengers are found in Crystal's Living Room in our world and they find out they have movies? Movie Night. Set right after The Avengers movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be nice! **

**Warnings: Major spoilers for all the Avengers movies (which also means the singles Thor, Iron Man etc.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Crystal and the plot. Believe me, its better this way**

Crystal was reading an intense Stony fanfiction on her phone (her laptop had broken down and she had yet to replace it leaving her to get her daily fix off her crappy phone that disconnected EVERY 10 FUCKING MINUTES) when she heard a strange noise coming up from her living room. "Hmm, might be a burglar" she said quietly to herself, or Tippy who was currently curled up on her stomach purring loudly as she scratched between her shoulder blades, she didn't know what would look worse talking to yourself, which she constantly did( "i really need to stop talking to myself and im still talking to myself, why am i still talking to myself, i seriously need to stop people are staring, cause im still talking to myself, Damn it! (oh well, its ok to talk to yourself, its ok to argue with yourself but when you loose that argument THEN your in trouble.) or talking to your cat, which she still did.

Struggling to decide if she should go out and investigate, probably just her other cat Chairman Meow, or staying and continuing reading, it was at an intense part, when her phone decided for her when it disconnected. Biting back frustration she lifted Tippy off her and grabbed her dagger from the bedside drawer, still in its sheath, and slipped it into the waistband of her pajamas. She then got her purse and grabbed her Stun Gun and Taser. As silent as a cat she made her way down the hallway and into the kitchen keeping to the shadows her black clothing helping to camouflage her, the only light coming from the full moon hanging outside. When she reached the kitchen she ducked behind the counter overlooking the living room.

She heard a groan and a familiar male voice say "What the hell just happened?" Crystals mind denied the information immediately deeming it impossible, but the shock still had her reeling. It didn't help when she heard what was said next.

This time it was a woman "Oh, sorry Tony"

"No, pleasures mine, but Pepper,"

"Yes?"

"Your crushing my manhood" with that there was a gasp and some scrambling noises

"Tony?" a new voice spoke up

"Cap?" tony said

"What happened? Where are we?" Steve asked.

A gruff voice spoke up as response "I swear to god, if you drugged and left me in some random place again Tony I will upload photos of you on the internet that you don't want on the internet"

"hey, Rhodester! come to join the party?" Tony said, then let the words sink in "Wait, what pictures?"

"Colonel James Rhodes I presume" Steve said, "its an honor to meet you"

"The honors mine, im not a living legend" Rhodey replied, voice filled with awe.

"Im not really-" Steve began, he was cut short by a couple of moans

"Science! bro!" Tony called out. there came a muffled groan.

"Bruce, are you okay?" Steve asked, "Bruce?"

"I just cant get any sleep, can I?" Bruce responded, so faint that Crystal barely heard.

"Man of Iron! Captain of America! It is great joy to see you again!" Thor's booming voice startled Crystal, giving an undignified squeak (which she would deny later)

"Thor...ribs...breaking" Tony gasped dramaticly

"My apologies, my friend"

"Well isn't this just sweet?" another voice mocked "I, I think im going to cry! OW! Tash! Bony elbows."

"Legolas and scary assassin woman. How nice it is for you to join our little reunion. 'Bout time you showed up."

"Shut it Stark." Clint replied "And Ive told you not to call me that."

"Alright Katniss"

"Tony" Steve growled

If he was going to continue Crystal would never know 'cause right at that moment there came a loud SLAP!

Still crouched behind the counter, hand over her mouth, eyes bulging, heart beating frantically, Crystal slowly stood up. Jane and Thor were in each others arms, Erik and Darcy standing to the side, when Steve saw Crystal.  
"Hi" he said loud enough that the others looked in his direction and saw Crystal.

The room suddenly became silent.

Crystal stood there gaping like a fish until finally she was able to get out "Holy Shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is still my first fanfiction ever, so please be nice! **

**Warnings: Major spoilers for all the Avengers movies (which also means the singles Thor, Iron Man etc.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Crystal and the plot. Believe me, its better this way**

**Also: Fourth Wall? What Fourth Wall? I know nothing of this Fourth Wall that you speak of.**

Crystal was sitting in her living room trying to wrap her head around the idea that the Avengers were currently sitting on her furniture, in her living room, the same room as her, in her house, in her _world. _So she did the only thing any sane person would do in this situation. She called her friends and invited them over for the night. Most had nothing to do so they accepted.

If they saw them too, then it proved that she wasn't crazy and they were going to have a hell of a time. If they didn't…well, she didn't want to think about that right now.

The first to arrive was Megan.

_ Oh thank god, I'm not crazy. _

AAAAAAAAAA_  
_

Soon after, Emma arrived, Lily was next, then Alyssa, Giselle, and lastly Emerald.

They all settled in the living room, and that's where Crystal found herself, sitting cross legged on the hearth in front of her fireplace, elbows on her knees, hands clasped together in front of her mouth, staring unblinkingly at the scene in front of her.

Her and her friends all stared stupidly, watching as the Avengers caught up with each other and their companions, being introduced, and trying to figure out why they were here, how, where exactly they were, etc. Crystal had explained everything, answered their questions and more. Now she sat there, forgotten, but not really.

A bright flash of white light suddenly appeared above their heads and everyone immediately shielded their eyes. As quick as it came it disappeared. A piece if parchment floated down from the spot the light originated from, landing gently on the worn down brown carpet. Being the closest, Crystal picked the paper up. It was a note. She silently read it to herself, a huge grin spread itself over her face by the time she was done. Her eyes dancing, she started jumping up and down with excitement, arms flailing. She dropped the note and ran out of the room. Everyone looked around in confusion until Steve walked over to the note and picked it up off of the floor and began to read out loud.

He read:

_Dearest Avengers and company,_

_ I brought you to this universe where you are movie characters, based off of the comics. I will return you to your own world once I see that you are ready. When you return you will have no memory of what happened, until I bring you back. Whilst you are here you will be watching your movies, Crystal will decide how to show them, ending with The Avengers. Have fun!_

_Lots of love,_

_ The Author_

Crystal walked back in carrying a stack of DVDs, grin still plastered to her face.

"My life is awesome" she said simply


End file.
